What the Future Holds
by lcmdc
Summary: Updated 2-29! Sorry it took me so long! Lizzie goes to a fortune teller who tells her future, but she doesn't take it seriously. Is that a mistake? gl Review
1. Ch 1

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I should be working on another chapter of my other story, but I like variety, so therefore, I am writing this.  
  
This story is loosely based on a few movies I have seen through the years.  
  
The Fortune  
  
"Come on, Lizzie! Come on, Gordo!" Miranda said as she grabbed them by their shirts over to the Fortune Teller booth.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda were at a carnival. Miranda really wanted to get her fortune told. She didn't really take fortunes seriously, but it sort of became a tradition between the three for the past few years.  
  
"Do we have to go? I mean, you and I both know that you do not take this stuff seriously," Gordo said.  
  
"That is beside the point. I mean, we do this every year," Miranda exclaimed, almost angry at her friend for not showing enthusiasm.  
  
"Fine!" Gordo said.  
  
They arrived at the fortuneteller booth expecting an overly fake extravagant old lady with some exotic old name, like usual, but instead, they found a middle-aged man with red hair wearing a funny hat. The sign in front of the booth plainly read, "Fortuneteller," so they were not expecting anything real to come out of this.  
  
There was no line, so the man was the first to say something. "Hello. My name is Luke. Would you like your fortune told?"  
  
Even his voice was plain and monotonous, only he had a deep Wisconsin accent.  
  
Nobody said anything, except Miranda, who basically talked for the whole group.  
  
"We would like our fortune read."  
  
"All three of you?" He looked at Lizzie and Gordo, who still weren't saying anything.  
  
"Yes," Miranda said.  
  
Luke studied Lizzie and Gordo and their expression on their faces. "You two don't seem to eager about this."  
  
"Oh we are," Lizzie said. That was a lie. Lizzie really wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel or do something more productive.  
  
"Fine, then. Who wishes to be first?"  
  
"I want to be last," Miranda exclaimed.  
  
Luke looked at Gordo and Lizzie who looked at each other with various expressions on their faces, and finally it was decided.  
  
"I will go first," Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"As you wish," Luke said as he led Lizzie into his small plastic hut.  
  
Inside the hut, it was dark and gloomy as well as bright and colorful. Lizzie never thought she would see such a place or if it were possible, but this place proved her wrong. In the middle, there was a table with two chairs.  
  
"Now, fortune telling is a very sacred art that is not to be tampered with. You might not be able to recall everything I say," Luke said "Take a seat."  
  
Lizzie sat down at the table, which had a crystal ball and an Ojai (sp?) board on it.  
  
"Now," Luke said, "Would you like to do the cards, the board, the ball, or the hand?"  
  
"The hand, I guess."  
  
Luke sat down at the other chair. "Give me your hand."  
  
Lizzie held out her hand expecting him to briefly look at it, and then make up a few fortunes.  
  
Luke, however, took Lizzie's hand, sprinkled it with a sand substance, and wiped it off, and then studies her hand with intense concentration.  
  
"Your lifeline is . . . very unusual," Luke started.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing to be concerned about. . .not usually, I just cannot tell you exactly when you are destined to die. It usually does not mean anything."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You will marry one man . . .(he paused and studied a certain line on her hand for a very long time) twice."  
  
"Twi-"  
  
"Silence. I am trying to concentrate. Let me see, (he studied the bumps on her fingers) Yes, you will have three children. Two girls and a boy . . . no wait you will have two boys and a girl." He looked up, pleased at what he said.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Well, do you have any questions about your immediate future or your future in general?"  
  
"Who do I marry?"  
  
The man looked down at her hand again. "That," he started, "I cannot say exactly. I can, however tell you how old you are going to be when you do get married. Let me see." Luke studied a specific line in her hand for about a minute, every once in a while touching the hand and getting closer to see the line better. After a minute he stopped.  
  
"Find anything interesting?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Interesting. . .very interesting indeed. Oh, child, this is not good. Your hand informs me of some grave news. Very grave news, indeed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me tell you more about what I know before I tell you this," Luke looked into his crystal ball. "You will continue your education in America and go to college. A family member that is very close will have a small accident in the near future. Someone you know will get into trouble soon. Another person is to fall in love with you. Love . . . you are quite a flirt, child, and love is something you will never be without. Someone loves you right now, but won't tell you. He is scared to tell you. An enemy will befriend you in the future while a friend will diceive you. This will not happen now, mind you, but in the future. Beware of what the future brings you, child," Luke said.  
  
Lizzie looked at him confused. "Why should I beware?"  
  
"In the future, you will die if you are not careful. Beware the future, child. Trust me, just beware."  
  
"Wait, what do you me- . . ."  
  
"Time is up. This session will be five dollars," Luke interrupted.  
  
He led her out of the hut, but outside, it was pouring down rain, and as the door of the fortune teller's hut closed, bells chimed nearby, despite the rain. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Miranda and Gordo appeared from a plastic-covered booth, obviously sheltering themselves from the rain.  
  
"Lizzie, we have decided to postpone our visits to the fortuneteller for another day. Since it is raining, we decided we would go to the Digital Bean for some shelter," Gordo said, but he did not look to upset.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said.  
  
At the Digital Bean, Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo sat down and drank a soda and talked of the day's events.  
  
"So," Miranda started, "What exactly did Luke the Fortuneteller say?"  
  
"He was obviously phony," Gordo said.  
  
"Well I figured that much," Miranda started, "But, I still think it is interesting. What did he say, Lizzie?  
  
" Well . . . " Lizzie started. She wanted to tell them everything he said, but strangely enough, she didn't remember much of what he said. It was almost like . . . like it never happened. 


	2. Ch 2

AN- I am back! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, I forgot to mention that the main people are about 17 years old. Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or anything that is associated with Lizzie McGuire.  
  
The Beginning  
  
(Still at the DB)  
  
"Well, What did Luke say? Anything interesting?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Actually, you guys, I don't remember," Lizzie responded. "It is weird. Every time I try remember what he said, all I get is a pain in my head and a dizzy feeling."  
  
"Are you sure you aren't just sick?" Gordo asked. "I mean, we did eat a lot."  
  
"I am positive. Listen, can we just change the subject?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure," Gordo replied, "How about those Lakers?"  
  
"Gordo, please," Miranda said, "Basketball isn't even in season right now."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*  
  
~The Following Monday at School~  
  
Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda were walking toward Gordo's car.  
  
"You guys, this science project is going to be so much fun," Miranda said.  
  
"Easy for you to say," Lizzie said, "you got paired with Ethan Craft. I got paired with Larry and we are assigned a project about plastic. I have never seen someone so excited about plastic before."  
  
"Well," Gordo started, "at least you didn't get assigned with Kate. I mean, our topic, frogs, is pretty cool, but by the end of this I think I may have Kate-phobia."  
  
"Our topic is computers and Mr. Craft works for Apple, so things should be so bad," Miranda stated.  
  
All three of them hopped into Gordo's car. The three of them had worked out a carpool system once they earned their licenses, and today was Gordo's turn to drive. Gordo had the best car of all three of them. It was a barely used Mercedes with leather interior. He was very proud of his "baby." Lizzie sat up front with Gordo, while Miranda occupied the back seat.  
  
The car ride home always had some degree of excitement. The three of them would always get into an interesting conversation, but then they would reach Miranda's house. Miranda would try to stay in the car, but her mother would usually come out to greet Miranda and tell her to get inside. Miranda hated this and was constantly embarrassed by this, but she would usually get out of the car and obey her mother anyway.  
  
This sort of thing happened today. They were talking about being seniors next year this time when they reached her house. Miranda's mother was outside getting the mail at the time she arrived. Miranda decided to save the embarrassment and go inside right then.  
  
"Goodbye, guys!" Miranda said.  
  
"Goodbye," Lizzie and Gordo said in unison.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo then drove away. Usually they went straight to Lizzie's house and dropped her off, but today was different. Today happened to be a day that Lizzie forgot her home keys and all the doors to her house were locked. Gordo always waited for her to get safely inside, so she walked back to his car.  
  
"What's the problem?" Gordo asked.  
  
"All the doors are kind of locked," Lizzie said.  
  
"Let me guess," Gordo said, "You forgot your house key."  
  
"Yeah, and I tried calling my mom on her cell phone, but no answer. I did leave a message." Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, that is okay," Gordo looked at his watch. "Why don't you get back in and we can drive to get some ice cream or something."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want you to alter your plans because of me or anything."  
  
"Oh, it is fine with me. You aren't altering anything, really. Get in."  
  
Lizzie got in Gordo's car and he drove her to the Lenny's Ice Cream shop near the local dock. Lizzie ordered plain vanilla and Gordo ordered mint chocolate chip. They went outside and sat on one of the picnic tables. The shop overlooked the dock, so one could see all of the boats and the fishermen. After they finished their snack, they headed to the dock to admire the boats.  
  
"You know," Gordo started, "If I weren't as sane as I am, I would buy my own boat and live on it and be some sort of boat bum."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Well, I guess I am glad you are sane, then because if you lived on a boat I would never see you again."  
  
"Well, then, I guess it is lucky for you that I want to be a director who maybe just owns a yacht only to have parties on or something," Gordo said.  
  
"Cool. Would I be invited to these parties?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo looked at her and smiled. "Possiblemente."  
  
Lizzie played along with him and gave him her fake sad look.  
  
"Oh I am only kidding," Gordo wrapped his arm around Lizzie's shoulder and started talking to her as if she were two years old. "How could I forget little Lizzie McGuire? Everybody loves Lizzie. Of course little Lizzie will be invited."  
  
Lizzie, still playing along, got excited and hugged Gordo. Still hugging Gordo, she said, "Of course. It wouldn't be a party without me." She pulled away as Gordo looked at her and with all seriousness, he said, "No, I guess it wouldn't."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo just stood there for a minute and stared at each other. Gordo leaned in, with the intention of kissing her, and Lizzie followed his lead, and their lips were almost touching when Lizzie's cell phone rang. Lizzie and Gordo quickly regained their composure as Lizzie answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
On the other line it was her mom. "Hey, Lizzie. It is mom."  
  
"Hey mom. Where are you?"  
  
"Honey, I am at the hospital."  
  
"Why? Is everyone okay?"  
  
"I hope so. Matt had an accident with his bike and is unconscious right now. Where are you?"  
  
"I am with Gordo. We just had some ice cream. I forgot my keys this morning. Is Matt okay?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Gordo to drive you down to the hospital and I will tell you more when you get there."  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and stared at the ground.  
  
"What is the matter?" Gordo asked.  
  
"It's Matt. He is in the hospital." 


	3. Ch 3

AN-Thank you for the reviews!  
  
Hospitals  
  
"Do you want me to drive you there?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Would you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all," Gordo said. "I just need to call my mom."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked to Gordo's car. Once they were in the car, Gordo called his home and left a message on the machine. He then drove to the hospital.  
  
When Lizzie heard the news of her brother being in the hospital, for some reason, she felt like she already knew it was supposed to happen. She didn't know why, but she felt like someone had told her about this. In fact, as soon as her mom called, she got a small pain in her stomach that was short and sharp. While they were in the car, Lizzie tried to think really hard about this whole how she knew business.  
  
Gordo looked over at Lizzie, who was biting her nails and obviously deep in thought over something. He wondered if it was over what just happened at the dock. "No, it couldn't be," Gordo thought, "It has to be about Matt." While Gordo, himself, was concerned about the accident and if Matt was going to be okay, he had his mind on the very-close-to-a-kiss thing that just happened between him and Lizzie. He had liked Lizzie a lot for the past few years and lately wanted to be more that friends with her, but he wondered how she felt about the whole thing. He never intended to act upon it, but then it just happened. He wondered what Lizzie was thinking about the whole situation.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, Lizzie said, "Thank you for the ride, Gordo. You can just drop me off at the front."  
  
Instead of dropping her off, Gordo parked the car, and said, "No, if it is okay with you, I would like to see how Matt is doing."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "That really isn't necessary."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Gordo started, "but I want to go in."  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo, who looked eager to see Matt. Truthfully, she got sidetracked in the car with her thoughts that she forgot all about the dock. Lizzie smiled, "I would really appreciate that. Thank you."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie walked out of the car and got into the main part of the hospital. She looked at the signs that gave directions and found that they were no help, so she then asked the person in the front, "Where would one go if they were in a bike accident?"  
  
The person smiled. "Well, how serious was the accident?"  
  
"I don't know. I think he was unconscious when I talked to my mom."  
  
"Well, that is pretty vague, but if I were you, I would try the third floor. Give the people the name of the patient and they can probably help you there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo found an elevator and pushed the button. While they were waiting for an elevator, Gordo said, "I never really liked elevators."  
  
"Oh, please don't wish that on me right now," Lizzie said.  
  
They stood there for several more seconds and finally the elevator door opened. Lizzie and Gordo, along with a few other people hopped on and the button for level three was already there, so they just squeezed in and waited for the 3rd floor. A few minutes later, they were on the third floor, so they got off, and quickly found the information desk.  
  
"Excuse me, nurse?" Lizzie asked the woman behind the counter, "Do you know if Matt McGuire is on this floor?"  
  
The nurse looked at the records. "Are you related to him?"  
  
"He is my brother."  
  
"Ah, your mother said you might come. No one is able to visit Matt right now, but your family is all the way down the hall to the left on the third to last door," The nurse said as if she knew what she was doing.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Gordo followed Lizzie down the hall and when they got there, they found Jo and Sam McGuire already there in this miniature lobby room.  
  
"Hey, mom. Hey dad," Lizzie said as she hugged each of them. "How is Matt?"  
  
"Here, sit down," Sam said, "Matt is doing fine. He is a lot better that he was, but he is still being watched very carefully."  
  
"Is he awake?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Actually, he just woke up. The doctor said that he should be a lot better by tonight, but they want to keep him overnight for observation." Jo said.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, the accident was mostly Matt's fault. He was on his bike and the road was almost clear, except for a truck about fifty feet away, but he decided to make the cross anyway, only his pant leg got caught with the wheel and the truck's brakes would not stop in time," Jo said, "The driver of the truck couldn't have been nicer. She told the story and tried to take part of the blame, but it was Matt's fault. He knows better than to cross that close to a vehicle."  
  
"Lucky for Matt, he is turning out to be in pretty good shape," Sam said.  
  
Just then, Lizzie's cell phone rang. Lizzie looked at the screen, and saw that it was Miranda calling. "I will be right back," Lizzie said as she went into the hallway. Cell phones are not allowed in a hospital and Lizzie forgot to turn hers off.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie whispered.  
  
"Hey. Where are you? I tried calling you at home, but no one answered," Miranda said.  
  
"Well, I can't really talk to you right now, but I am at the hospital because Matt got into an accident."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he should be fine. I have to go, but I will call you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lizzie hung up and turn her cell phone off. She then went back into the room where everyone else was.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot to turn it off, but it is off right now," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, just be careful. The nurses become easily irritated," Jo said.  
  
"So, are you going to spend the night at the hospital?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I think we might if that is alright with you," Jo said.  
  
"That is fine. Would you like me to stay, too?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't think you are allowed and besides I don't think you really want to," Sam said.  
  
"Okay. So should I just spend the night in our house?" Lizzie said.  
  
Sam and Jo looked at each other hesitantly. "We would rather you not," Jo started.  
  
"Then where should I sleep?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Why don't you call Miranda and ask if you can sleep over there? Explain to her the situation and her mother should be fine with it. If she has a problem, I will call someone and you can stay with them," Jo said.  
  
"Okay. Well, if it is okay with you, I think I am going to go home. I do, however, need to borrow a house key and a key to my car," Lizzie stated as she stood up.  
  
"Okay," Jo said as she reached into her purse to get the keys, "Here you go, and it is about dinnertime, so here is some money for you to get some dinner. I will call you on your cell phone later."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo left the room and headed back to the elevators. Just as she was about to push the button, she saw a sign that said had a right arrow and then "infants" on a sign to her right.  
  
"Oh, look, Gordo," Lizzie said, "Babies are on this floor."  
  
Gordo, who had been silent throughout the hospital visit, said, "Cool."  
  
"Oh, can we visit them? Please?" Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie like she was crazy to want to stay in the hospital to look at babies, but she had had a big day, so Gordo gave in and said, "fine, but only for a few minutes."  
  
"Of course," Lizzie said as she dragged him down the hall and did not stop until she saw the newborn infants. Lizzie walked around the room that was full of babies and looked at each of them through the window as Gordo stood still and looked at the babies around his line of sight. He waited patiently for Lizzie and when she tried to get him to look at all of the babies, he wouldn't budge, but Lizzie dragged him anyway, and he looked at all of them as Lizzie pointed them out and after what seemed like an eternity, Lizzie finally said she was ready to go.  
  
As they were walking out of the hospital, Lizzie said, "Well, that was fun. Do you have time to join me for dinner or would you rather just go home?"  
  
"Sure, I will join you for dinner," Gordo said. This would give him a chance to talk to Lizzie about the day, and if the dock just so happened to come up in the conversation, then Lizzie would maybe tell Gordo what she thinks about it and how she thinks of him.  
  
"Cool!" Lizzie said and then she continued, "Hey, maybe I will call and invite Miranda." 


	4. Ch 4

AN- Okay, I am really sorry about not updating sooner. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters associated with Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Dinner  
  
The idea of Lizzie calling Miranda did not appeal to Gordo. He really wanted to talk to Lizzie about the dock and his feelings and her feelings about the whole thing. He was relieved to hear that she couldn't join them.  
  
Lizzie talked to Miranda for a long time about spending the night. Lizzie explained to her what happened and Miranda asked her mom, and her mom agreed, but she would have to come after nine because Miranda needed to complete her homework. That is why Mrs. Sanchez wouldn't let Miranda join them for dinner. Lizzie agreed at the arrangements. It was Lizzie's turn for carpool the next day, so she would take her car to Miranda's.  
  
After Lizzie got off the phone, Gordo and Lizzie discussed about where they were going to eat.  
  
"How about Mexican?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Mexican? I don't know if I could stomach Mexican. How about Italian?" Gordo mentioned.  
  
"Italian? Yum! That sounds even better than Mexican!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Gordo pulled up to an Italian restaurant and both of them got out of the car. When they got into the restaurant, they were immediately seated. Once they sat down and ordered their drinks, Gordo attempted to start a conversation.  
  
"So. . . today was. . . eventful," Gordo started.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head in agreement as she buttered up a piece of bread. "Yeah, I cannot believe my brother is in the hospital. I realize this isn't the first time but it is just weird to think about. Thank you, Gordo, for taking me to the hospital. I don't know if I could have handled being there alone."  
  
"You are welcome."  
  
"No, really. You are a great friend," Lizzie said as she took a bite of her bread.  
  
"I try to be."  
  
"You want to know the weirdest thing about today?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"What?" Gordo said, setting himself up for disappointment.  
  
"I feel like I knew something like that was going to happen. It was like my gut knew who was on the phone and what my mom was going to say. I know that sounds weird, but I swear I was feeling some sort of de ja vu or something inside as soon as the phone rang," Lizzie paused. "It sounds like I am going crazy, doesn't it?"  
  
Gordo smiled. "Maybe a little, but who knows? Maybe you had a dream about it or maybe you are psychic or something and know the future before it is."  
  
"Haha, Gordo. You are so funny," Lizzie said, "Besides, if I am psychic, how come I didn't feel anything before the accident or anything? Maybe I am just mentally occupied right now with a lot on my mind or the ice cream didn't agree with me."  
  
"That might be the case. Anything you care to get off your mind and tell me? Maybe you will feel better," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie laughed inside. She knew very well what her main thing she was thinking about was besides Matt. She wasn't sure if she was in the mood for any more drama for the rest of the day. On the other hand, while she wasn't ready to talk about that, and didn't want to think about Matt, she thought that maybe talking about the little things she had her mind on would help the situation. "Well, where should I start? I have a test on Thursday in AP English History that I have no idea how to study for and the teacher only gives group tutoring."  
  
"Well, I can help you study if you want," Gordo offered.  
  
"You don't even take the class, so how could you help?"  
  
"I took the class over the summer and I read the text book your class is reading."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that. That would be awesome. I could really use your help. When can you help me?"  
  
"What are you learning about?"  
  
"It is over two chapters. One is on the Braveheart stuff and the other has something to do with the Crusades," Lizzie said.  
  
"Wow. Those are two big chapters. Maybe I should start helping you tomorrow. I mean, the sooner the better, and you probably don't want to cram it all into one study session," Gordo said.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Why don't we start after school tomorrow? You are driving, so why don't we drop Miranda off and go to my house and study?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Would your parents mind?"  
  
"Probably not. They most likely wont even be there. Bring your book and notes, and we will study until you are not able to forget anything. It will be fun," Gordo responded.  
  
"Okay, that sounds like a good plan. My parents won't mind because I will be studying."  
  
Gordo laughed.  
  
"I cannot believe I am taking this class as well as AP English and on top of that, Dance team is performing during the half time of the basketball game and we really need to practice. I am surprised you are about to manage five AP classes as well as all of the extracurricular activities you do," Lizzie said.  
  
"Actually, right now, I am only doing two extracurricular activities- score keeping for basketball and set design for the theatre group," Gordo said. "It isn't that hard to manage because two of my AP classes are Independent study and I managed my time where I have two free periods in a row. I try to manage my time so I can set aside time for other things, and it has paid off, so I would be glad to help you study."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo ate their dinner and Gordo dropped Lizzie off at her house and went to his own house. As soon as Gordo was alone he thought to himself about the incident. "Maybe it meant nothing," he thought, and he drove himself home convinced that Lizzie did not share his feelings.  
  
As soon as Lizzie entered her house with the keys her mom gave her, she packed an over night bag and started her homework. At 8:55, she left for Miranda's house.  
  
Once at Miranda's house, Miranda greeted Lizzie at the door and they went up to Miranda's room and got ready for bed. Once they were in their pajamas and in Miranda's twin beds, the two started to talk.  
  
"So, Matt is only going to be in the hospital one night?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah, he should feel better by then."  
  
"That is good."  
  
"Yeah. Miranda? Can you keep a secret?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure. What?"  
  
"Well, this is going to seem really stupid and I told this to Gordo, but it felt really weird when my mom called and told me that Matt was in the hospital," Lizzie started.  
  
"Well, I think that is normal," Miranda said.  
  
"Well, the way it felt was really strange, like I knew in the back of my mind that this was going to happen and from when I heard the news until I was at the hospital, I had a sharp pain in my stomach as if I was told this was going to happen before. This sounds crazy doesn't it?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Maybe you and Matt have some sort of telepathic communication going on," Miranda joked.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Gordo suggested I was psychic."  
  
"That might be the case also. But if you were psychic, why didn't that psychic we visited Saturday tell you that you were psychic?" Miranda said and she laughed at her remark.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about him. That was a totally surreal experience and the weird thing is I remember nothing he said about my life," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well maybe Luke told you this was going to happen and you just forgot," Miranda mentioned casually still joking.  
  
"That actually sounds like it could be a definite possibility," Lizzie said in all seriousness. "But if that is the case, I almost forgot. I had that sharp pain twice today in a row."  
  
"When was the other time?"  
  
Lizzie hesitated to answer the question because she was confused about the whole thing. The first time was when she was with Gordo after school on the dock. But what did that mean? She tried hard to remember Luke, but failed in doing so. If Luke told her about Matt's accident and something having to do with Gordo, what did all of it mean when both of the feelings in her stomach were identical, what did Luke have to say about Gordo? She realized that the two of them had a very close moment earlier that day, but what exactly did this mean? She didn't remember anything he said. Did she like Gordo? Does Gordo like her? Does this have anything to do with Luke?  
  
Lizzie looked at Miranda and said, "Nothing. I think I just ate something that didn't settle," she lied, but was she lying? Lizzie was really confused. She turned off the light next to her and closed her eyes. Eventually, she fell asleep and so did Miranda. 


	5. Ch 5

AN- Thank you again for the reviews! I know this is miraculous, but I updated one yesterday, and today I am updating another. Please review! Reviews mean so much to me.  
  
Weeks Later  
  
3 Weeks Later  
  
Passing the weird feeling she felt twice as a stomach malfunction of some sort, Lizzie's life went on normally. Matt got out of the hospital with a cast the day after the accident, and was doing quite well. Life was running smoothly for Lizzie now.  
  
Gordo, on the other hand, had no idea what to do. After several attempts to try and talk to Lizzie about what happened at he dock, he decided to drop it. If she really wanted to bring it up, it was up to her. What was weird to him was that Lizzie seemed like she was sort of keeping a distance away from him. She wasn't avoiding him, but they no longer went out after school for ice cream or anything. Every time he asked, Lizzie made up some excuse.  
  
Other than this, a new quarter was starting at school, which meant there were some schedule changes, and now instead of art, Gordo and Lizzie were taking economics last period . . .together. Miranda had economics the last quarter, so during lunch, Miranda told Lizzie and Gordo all about economics.  
  
"Yeah, the teacher is crazy, and like, the fist thing she does is pair you off and you two work together on like three projects in one- a stock project, a budget project, and a tax project. You turn in all three together and most days are work -days. Depending on your partner, you are either same-sex couples, best friends, married, or just life-long partners. She totally tries to be creative, but sometimes it gets backfired. At the end of the quarter, you turn it in and make a small presentation. Stuff happens each week to affect your life. Its pretty simple, but you do have to spend a lot of time with your partner," Miranda said.  
  
"Who was your partner?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Lydia Davenport. We were best friends and roommates who ended up retiring together, and neither of us got married. Although, miraculously, I had two children and she had three. That is when her creativity sort of backfires. This project makes you grow up. I learned a lot, but by the end, I was so sick of Lydia, no offence to her."  
  
"Do you get to choose partners?" Gordo asked, glancing at Lizzie.  
  
"No, but you do get to choose your job . . .kind of."  
  
"Cool. What are you taking now, art?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No, I used up my art credits last year, so I am taking this cool class called 'Life,' and it only is an option every four years. It supposedly looks at life and deals with role-playing exercises. It is supposed to be great for drama and prepare people with life. I met the teacher and he seems really cool," Miranda said.  
  
The three friends talked about their classes and the new quarter and pretty soon headed for their second to last class of the day. Lizzie's was computer, while Miranda and Gordo headed for Latin IV. After that class, she headed for economics, and once in the room, she found Gordo and sat with him. As soon as the bell rang, she looked around and noticed only six people were in the class, as well as a teacher Lizzie had seen before. Lizzie was the only female in the class.  
  
"Welcome to Economics. For those of you who do not know me, I am Mrs. Hill. Now, as you all know, in this school, you must take this class to be able to graduate, and I guess you can say this is the 'cool class.' There are six of you, two sophomores, two juniors, and two seniors. As you may have heard, this class consists of one big project of three little projects that involve a partner," Mrs. Hill said as the class nodded. "That being said and due to the small size of the class, I am going to let your partners be the same person with you in your grade," The class sighed in relief. "This means that Justin and Gavin will be one group. You two will be life-long partners," she said as the two sophomores looked at each other in disgust, "David and Elizabeth will be the junior group. You two will be roommates," Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other as they approved their assignment. It meant no love, yet they could be friends. "Our last group would be George and Josh. You two will also be roommates," Josh and George looked at each other relieved as Justin and Gavin glanced at everyone else jealously. "Now that you have been paired off, I will hand out a sheet of paper that will include your salary, the guidelines of the project, and past work experience that you will use for your résumé. After that, you will come up one at a time and pick your job out of a hat."  
  
Lizzie could already tell this was going to be an interesting class. She was also happy to be paired with Gordo, and it was also lucky that they weren't married or anything. Once Mrs. Hill passed out the sheets, she went around and everyone picked out a job. Lizzie picked interior decorator and Gordo picked real-estate agent.  
  
As soon as they were over what jobs they got, Lizzie finally got a chance to look at her sheet of paper. It had her name on the top as well as age, (22). It said that she lives in Minneapolis with Gordo in a two-bedroom apartment that they just bought. Lizzie just completed college at Minnesota State, but previously lived in Milwaukee. In Milwaukee, she worked part time in a clothing shop and also worked as a host at a restaurant. Once she went off to college, she worked in a furniture warehouse and decided to major in ______. She just got an undergraduate, and is currently attending a ________ school to become a ______. She was supposed to fill in the blanks according to her job. She then read the bottom, which was supposedly her personal story.  
  
While Lizzie read her personal story, Gordo started reading his sheet. He was 23 and lives in Minneapolis in a two bedroom department. He is in his first year of post-graduate studies. He attended Minnesota State, but when he was younger, lived in East Lansing. When in high school, he worked at a fast food restaurant and taught tennis lessons in the summer. Once in college, he interned at a business company and also was a construction worker. He then went on to read his personal story.  
  
Lizzie's personal story was: She was born in Milwaukee and was brought up by her father after her mother dies of childbirth. She was popular and made good grades. (Lizzie could definitely tell Mrs. Hill had fun making this up) Her father remarried after she left for high school, which left her with two step-siblings, a brother and a sister. The brother was her age and they went off to the same college. (As Lizzie read this she definitely reassured herself that Mrs. Hill had way too much time on her hands.) Once in college, the brother and sister fell in love and after college, they moved in together. Their wedding was to be held soon.  
  
Lizzie gawked at the last statement. This was too overwhelming. They were only supposed to be roommates. Lizzie looked at Gordo, who obviously hadn't read his personal history.  
  
"Um, Gordo?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Hmm?" Gordo said, still reading his sheet.  
  
"Read your personal story . . .NOW," Lizzie said starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie then found the Personal history quickly.  
  
Personal History: David was born in Lansing and eventually had a younger sister. When he was five, his parents split up and custody was split half and half, until his father moved away to Arizona, and he only saw his dad during the summer. His mother remarried right before he left for college, which made him have a new sister who was about his age and they happened to be going to the same college. Once in college, David falls in love with his step-sister, and after college they move in together. They are currently planning their wedding.  
  
Gordo looked up. "I have a sister?" Gordo said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, but that isn't the problem. Does your story say anything about us?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo looked back at his paper and reread the last two sentences. Once it registered, Gordo looked at Lizzie and they both became confused. "Were only supposed to be roommates . . . I thought," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head annoyingly, and then called the teacher's attention. Once Mrs. Hill came over, Lizzie explained, "I thought you said we were only going to be roommates."  
  
"You are roommates. What is the problem?" Mrs. Hill asked.  
  
"It says on this sheet that we are supposed to be married," Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Hill said as she thought about it. "OH! I can explain that. My bad! You see, the principle has to approve of the assignments to make sure they are appropriate, and he didn't approve of the opposite-sex roommate thing. He said it was suggesting that this school encourages opposite sexes to live together before marriage, and he doesn't want to hear any complaints from parents."  
  
"But we aren't married now," Lizzie pointed out.  
  
Mrs. Hill looked up and back at Lizzie and said, "I guess it was approved because you are planning on getting married." Mrs. Hill went on to help Josh and George.  
  
After she left, she said softly to Gordo, "I cannot believe this woman. We are only supposed to be roommates."  
  
"Lizzie, it isn't a big deal. It isn't real," Gordo pointed out, but Lizzie didn't have time to respond, because after that, the bell rang, and Mrs. Hill gave them their homework- discuss how much you want to spend on your home. She also handed them a worksheet of things to consider about their living situation.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie left the room and went to their lockers. Secretly, he was upset that Lizzie was making such a big deal about the being married. He was hurt that Lizzie was so bothered by this, but also, being married meant they would suffer less with taxes and IF Mrs. Hill decided to give them a child, they wouldn't have to move right away, because their apartment had two bedrooms. He decided he would point this out once Lizzie calmed down.  
  
As Lizzie headed for her locker she considered the fact that Gordo and her were to be married. Why was she so mad at the fact that they were married? It wasn't real life and they had been married for a school project before. She decided she owed Gordo an apology and decided to also invite him over to her house to work on the assignment.  
  
(*)(*)(*)  
  
AN- I will update as soon as possible, but in the mean time review! 


	6. Ch 6

AN- I think this story is going to be really long. I hope you enjoy, and please review.  
  
On A Budget  
  
Lizzie walked up to Gordo in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, Gordo," Lizzie said.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie. I am sorry about the confusion in class today. If being married bothers you this much, I will talk to the teacher about it," Gordo said.  
  
"Gordo, that is not necessary. I do not know why I made such a big deal. In fact, I think I owe you an apology. I have a lot on my mind right now, in the scheme of things, being married is just a class project, and it could be a lot worse. Please accept my apology."  
  
Gordo smiled. "Apology accepted. I agree. Now, the next thing we need to deal with is homework, which she assigned tonight. Should we work on it in my house or yours?"  
  
"That is what I was getting to next, actually. I would say we should do it at my house, but tonight, Matt is the captain of his basketball team, and they are having a party at my house tonight. As much as I want to support the Hill Ridge eighth grade team, the house will be really noisy," Lizzie said. Amazingly, even after the accident, Matt was still quite a good athlete. He couldn't play for a few weeks, but before the accident,  
  
"Well, we will do it in my house. It is my day to drive you anyway, and afterwards, I can drop you off at your house," Gordo offered.  
  
"That sounds like a good plan," Lizzie said, "Let me call mom and make sure it is okay with her." Gordo and Lizzie walked outside and met up with Miranda. Once in the car, Lizzie called home, and asked her mom if she could go with Gordo to work on the project. Jo McGuire Okayed the plans, and the threesome took off in Gordo's car.  
  
"So, how was economics?" Miranda asked.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other. Lizzie spoke up. "It was interesting. Gordo and I were paired together and we are supposed to get married. The class only had six people, so we were paired by our grades. How was 'Life'?"  
  
"I can't decide what I think of that class. I will be able to tell you for sure by Friday, but so far, it is just confusing. I mean, we have three teachers and there are ten of us in the class. Today, we didn't talk about much . . . just about what we are going to discuss throughout the quarter, and at the end, one of the teachers said there was a possibility we were going to go on an overnight trip. The class has only two boys, and I am the only junior- the rest are seniors. It seems like a fun class, though," Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, I think you will enjoy it," Gordo said.  
  
The rest of the car ride was discussing their classes and the usual stuff. Once Miranda was dropped off, Gordo drove Lizzie to his house. Once at his house, they went to his room, dropped their book bags on the ground and went downstairs to get a snack and went back upstairs. Once upstairs, they sat down on Gordo's floor and started the homework.  
  
Lizzie took a chocolate chip cookie and said, "So, what should we start on?"  
  
"Well, I think we should re-read our worksheet with the stories and stuff and then plan around them. After that, we should probably look at our salaries and figure out our budget for the necessities in life. Does that sound okay to you?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Good start. We can do this," Lizzie said confidently.  
  
Lizzie re-read her salary- she was currently working in a furniture warehouse part time while working. She worked 35 hours a week for $9.50 an hour. This meant, assuming she worked this yearly for forty- nine weeks out of the year, her annual income was around $16,252 a year, but throughout the project, this could change, depending on her raises and change of jobs. Lizzie told Gordo her calculations and Gordo said, "That is good. I think I am currently a tennis coach at a middle school for 12 weeks out of the year while I teach lessons on the side yearly. I work at the middle school for about $400 a week, while the tennis lessons give me an extra $18,000 a year. This would give me $22,400 a year," Gordo said as he pulled out his calculator. "Assuming that taxes take away 27 percent, this would give us $28,507 a year to work with. While not extremely high, I think we can find an apartment with this and work out a reasonable budget."  
  
Lizzie nodded in agreement. The homework said they had to work out a budget assuming this was going to be their income when they bought their house, and would be included in the final copy of the budget. The current budget configuration was not due until next week, although the apartment part was due the next day.  
  
Gordo pulled up a chair for Lizzie as they worked on his computer for the apartment search. Two seconds later, Gordo and Lizzie were looking at pictures of random apartment complexes in Minnesota. "What does the sheet ask for us to consider for the apartment?" Gordo asked as Lizzie looked at the sheet.  
  
"How many bedrooms do we have?"  
  
"Well, the personal sheet said two," Gordo responded.  
  
"Okay. Do we have any pets?" Lizzie read from the sheet.  
  
"Normally, I would say yes, but considering our budget and all the factors we have to include if we have a pet, I think we will live without a pet," Gordo said.  
  
"What about furniture? Do we want the apartment already furnished or do we want to furnish it ourselves?"  
  
"I say we furnish it ourselves. That way, if we move, we will have some furniture to live with," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie agreed. "How many bathrooms?"  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie. "I don't really have an opinion. I would say two, one for us to share and one for guests, but if you want one for yourself, we can do that."  
  
"This isn't real life, Gordo. One bathroom is fine. I really don't care, considering we really don't have to live in the apartment in real life," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, that is true. Lets see what this site says," Gordo said, and after a few more clicks on the computer, he and Lizzie started reading about their options. Figuring they didn't want to spend more than $600 a year on an apartment, they finally found one that suited their various needs. After a quick search, they found an apartment near Brooklyn Park within their budget that also met their needs. After they finished that, they sat back on Gordo's floor to work some more details out.  
  
"Okay, since we don't have a furnished apartment, our next assignment is to 'buy' furniture. How much do we want to spend on furniture?" Lizzie asked, still reading the sheet.  
  
"Well, I guess since this is our first year, and our budget is going to be incredibly tight, I say we try to spend less than $5000 on furniture, hopefully less, but it depends on what we want. What do we want?"  
  
"What is the least amount of furniture we can have?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, we need a kitchen table with chairs; sofa; coffee table; and chairs. Also, in the bedrooms, we will need a bed for each room; dressers; and a nightstand. There is probably more, but I just can't think about it," Gordo said.  
  
"Sounds good. It says on the sheet we are allowed to have three items come from our parent's home, so I say we take two beds with everything included and a sofa, because those are also expensive," Lizzie suggested.  
  
Gordo took the sheet from Lizzie and got out a pencil to start making a list. "Okay, that sounds really good. What type of beds are they?" Gordo asked as he wrote the information down.  
  
"I don't know. I guess a king size for us and a full bed for the guest room," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay, what about the rest of the furniture? I guess we should go online and look for ads or something," Gordo said, answering his own question. Gordo and Lizzie once again went to Gordo's computer. After about an hour of research, they found everything for about $2300 and with the apartment added, they had currently spent $9600, and this was just on their apartment and furniture. Everything else would have to be determined by Monday.  
  
At 5:30, they were finished with the project and free to do whatever they wanted. Both of them got off of Gordo's floor and stood up. "Ugh, all that math and research was so annoying. All those numbers!" Lizzie said as she sat on Gordo's bed.  
  
Gordo sat down beside her. "Yeah, well at least you don't have to do AP calculus homework tonight."  
  
"True, but that does remind me that I have a quiz in AP English History on Thursday. We have now jumped to the sixteenth century."  
  
"How is that class going, by the way? Did my helping a few weeks ago help any?"  
  
"Yeah, you really helped my average and give great study tips," Lizzie remarked.  
  
"Good. I am glad I was able to help," Gordo said.  
  
"Ugh!" Lizzie said as she went from sitting to lying down. "Our economics teacher needs to get a life. I mean, she has way too much time on her hands and I bet she loves to read all of our homework and laugh at it in her spare time."  
  
"She does seem crazy."  
  
"Yeah, I never understood the significance of these projects. They cover nothing but math and we have enough math as it is in Calculus and science. In the long run, this project will teach me nothing about life or my future." Lizzie said as she sat back up.  
  
"Yeah, well you already know your future. Luke told you," Gordo said.  
  
"Luke? Oh, yeah, well I don't remember anything he said about my future, so he doesn't count."  
  
"All right. I was just pointing that out."  
  
Lizzie wanted to get out of this conversation fast. The last time she talked to Gordo about the future was on the dock that day and she did not want something like that to happen again, so she decided to change the subject. "So, when are your parents supposed to be home?" Just then, the cracked door opened a little because of the air. Annoyed by this, got up to close it. "Well?" Lizzie said as she sat next to Gordo on his bed.  
  
"Why? Are you trying to suggest we do something we aren't supposed to?" Gordo asked jokingly.  
  
"What?" Lizzie said, totally missing the fact that her closing the door as she asked that question looked a bit suggestive. When Lizzie finally caught on to the situation, she laughed lightly. "Oh, be quiet. I was just asking because I don't want to interrupt your plans for dinner or anything." Lizzie said honestly.  
  
Gordo replied, "Oh, well they should be home any minute. Do you need to be home soon?"  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
"Okay, well I will drop you off home now," Gordo said as Lizzie and him got off from his bed and Lizzie got her stuff together.  
  
Five minutes later, they were in the car on their way to Lizzie's house. Almost as soon as the car stopped, Lizzie felt the familiar slight sharp pain in her stomach. Something was about to happen, but what? 


	7. Ch 7

A/N: Hey! Okay, I am back! I am trying to be on a more consistent schedule. Please review!  
  
This chapter might upset a few people, but do not worry this story should make you happy in the end. Think happy thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
  
What Just Happened?  
  
What was going on? Her stomach was feeling horrible and Lizzie had a feeling she should know what was going to happen. If she should know, why didn't she? Suddenly, Gordo spoke up.  
  
"Lizzie, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I feel fine. I guess I hate a lot on my mind right now, which reminds me . . . I missed our first Prom Committee meeting today during lunch. Yikes! I hope it wasn't important!"  
  
Lizzie wasn't lying, she did miss it, and it was probably very important, being that it was the first meeting.  
  
" Prom Committee? You didn't tell me you were on that," Gordo said.  
  
"Yeah, I signed up a long time ago and I cannot believe I forgot."  
  
"When is prom?"  
  
"Not until May, but they need to plan it out. They already have the site- they book that way in advance."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah. Well, thank you so much for the ride. I will see you at school tomorrow and we will get to work more on this project. Fun! Bye!" Lizzie hopped out of the car and grabbed her bags and went inside, where a huge crowd was. They were all Matt's friends and their family. Lizzie went straight upstairs to try and avoid the crowds. Almost as soon as she was comfortable in her room, a knock on the door was heard.  
  
"Come in!" Lizzie said, and the door opened. As Lizzie expected, it was her mom.  
  
"Hey, honey! How was school?" Jo asked.  
  
"It was good. How was your day?" Lizzie responded.  
  
"Busy! This party is a blast. Why don't you join us?" Jo asked.  
  
"Mom, I really don't feel well. Do I have to?" Lizzie pleaded.  
  
"Come on. I think it will be fun. There are some people down there that I want you to meet. They have big connections with UCLA. I told them all about you and they said they want to meet you." Jo said. Ever since Lizzie started her junior year, her mom swamped her with all these colleges. Lizzie knew she wanted to stay in state and was seriously looking at UCLA as her future.  
  
"Oh, fine," Lizzie said, knowing that Jo would force her to go anyway.  
  
"That's my girl."  
  
Lizzie and Jo went downstairs and Jo led Lizzie to a couple standing in the corner, talking to Sam, Lizzie's father.  
  
Jo introduced everybody. "Mr. and Mrs. Foreman, this is our daughter, Elizabeth. The one I was telling you about. Elizabeth, their son is a friend of Matt's and Mr. Foreman is a director of Literature and Science at UCLA."  
  
Lizzie smiled at the couple. "Nice to meet you," she said as she shook their hand.  
  
"The pleasure is mine. So, what is your favorite subject?" Mr. Foreman said. Lizzie could tell that he was used to people annoying him about UCLA, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"English," Lizzie responded.  
  
"That is nice. You know, I have a son who is in freshman year in college and is majoring in English. Perhaps you should meet him, and get his point of view about the English department. He should be hanging around here somewhere. Ah there he is. Let me introduce you," Mr. Foreman said. Mr. Foreman led Lizzie into another room, and introduced her to a cute young man who was sitting, looking like he was really bored.  
  
"Justin," Mr. Foreman said, and the man stood up immediately, thinking it was time to go home, but then he looked at his father, and noticed the girl next to him.  
  
"Justin, this is Elizabeth McGuire. She and I were conversing, and she mentioned that she was interested in English. She is a junior in high school. Elizabeth, this is my son, Justin," Justin smiled as he held out his hand and shook hers. Suddenly, Lizzie's sharp pain started to fade. "I will leave you two alone." Mr. Foreman returned to his wife.  
  
"Sorry about my dad. He can be a bit too forward sometimes and is worried I will get bored while I am on my break. So, what do you want to know?" Justin asked as he sat back down, this time, more alert.  
  
Lizzie sat down in a nearby chair. "Well, what can you say?" Lizzie responded as she smiled. Justin was cute in Lizzie's mind and had a killer smile. He was average height, dark hair, and very well put together.  
  
"Well, let's see, do you have any questions?" Justin asked. "I was not prepared for this type of meeting. I should have known this would happen."  
  
Lizzie laughed lightly and sighed in relief. "I wasn't ready for this either," Lizzie said honestly.  
  
Justin laughed as well. "Why do parents do this? They force us to go somewhere we don't want to, and then expect us to have fun and talk with random people. No offense, or anything."  
  
"None taken. I agree. I didn't want to join this party- it is my brother and his friends. I guess I am stuck." Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, same here. So you are a junior in high school? How old are you"  
  
"Yeah. I am sixteen. What about you?" Lizzie answered.  
  
"Well, my story is complicated. I am a freshman in college, but I graduated a year early, so I am younger than most people in my class. I am eighteen."  
  
"Why did you graduate early?"  
  
"Parents, mostly. I have two older brothers and both of them are acclaimed geniuses that graduated early and went to Harvard and Yale. When my turn came, I felt the pressure. I don't even want to imagine what by little brother will go through. I can definitely sympathize."  
  
"Yeah, college searching is stressful. I could never give up my senior year. What about your friends?"  
  
"My friends? Well, lets see, the ones my father approved of are either at boarding school or college as well. My father is very picky when it comes to choosing whom to be around. Wow, I sound really unsocial right now, don't I?" Justin asked.  
  
"I wouldn't say that. Your father seems interesting, but you can't help that."  
  
Lizzie and Justin continued talking and seemed to hit it off. When the party ended, Justin asked for Lizzie's phone number, and Lizzie gave it to him. Lizzie thought Justin was perfect. He wasn't involved with drugs, he was smart, funny, and seemed perfect. She looked forward to spending more time with Justin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This chapter was hard to write because I planned it out, but it was really hard to put into words. Justin won't be around forever. . . or will he?  
  
This weekend is going to be so fun but very busy. I will try to update this, but I cant make any promises. Saturday is going to be so cool! 


	8. Ch 8

AN- Thank you for the reviews! As for the formality thing, American English is not my strong subject, so informalities are not what I am used to, but I will try to be less formal.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
Justin vs. Gordo  
  
The next day of school, Lizzie seemed really happy.  
  
"Gosh, Lizzie, what happened to you?" Gordo asked as Lizzie picked him up.  
  
"Oh, nothing has happened yet, but I met a guy last night, and he seems so sweet," Lizzie explained.  
  
"Last night? Last night was a school night. Where did you meet him?" Gordo asked confused.  
  
"At Matt's party. He is a brother of one of Matt's teammates," Lizzie explained.  
  
"Oh. What school does he go to?" Gordo asked, trying to seem interested.  
  
"UCLA. He is so cool," Lizzie said.  
  
"He is in college? Isn't that a little old for you, Lizzie?" Gordo asked, trying to find faults in this dude.  
  
"Oh Gordo, he graduated a year early. Besides, what is a little over a year have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, I am just saying he might have different intentions."  
  
"Well, thank you, but I think I can take care of myself," Lizzie said as they pulled up to Miranda's house and Lizzie honked her horn. "Besides, nothing has happened yet, so calm down."  
  
Miranda came into the car, and by then, Gordo was staring out the window, and not saying a word. "What is his malfunction?" Miranda asked Lizzie.  
  
"Don't know. Guess what, Miranda? I met a guy last night."  
  
"Oh, tell me everything!" Miranda said.  
  
"Well, his name is Justin Foreman, and he is a freshman at UCLA. He is majoring in-" Lizzie started,  
  
"That name sounds familiar, but go on," Miranda interrupted.  
  
"Well, he is majoring English. He graduated a year early from high school," Lizzie said. She sounded really excited.  
  
"Justin Foreman? Where have I heard that name?" Miranda wondered out loud.  
  
"I don't know. It could be a common name. He is supposed to call me later; maybe you will recognize him when you met him.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie continued to talk about Justin while Gordo still stared out the window. When they reached school, they all went to their classes, Lizzie and Miranda still talking.  
  
The day went on, and not much was said, until Lizzie and Gordo reached Economics.  
  
Once in Economics, they were forced to talk. They turned in their work so far, and then Mrs. Hill announced what the new assignment was.  
  
"Well, class, good work! Good to see that you all turned in your homework. Now, today, you are going to get a little creative. Now, what I am passing out is a hat that has slips of paper of things that will happen in the first year of living together. Once handed the slips, it might change your financial situation or something. Discuss this with your partners, and write a short informal paper on how this affects your life and how you feel about this change. Do this together.  
  
"But what does this have to do with economics?" someone asked.  
  
"It is life. These things most likely affect your money handling." Mrs. Hill said as she passed the hat around. People moaned as they found what they were, and so Lizzie was expecting the worse. When it came to Lizzie's turn, Mrs. Hill said, "I have a special one for you. Here," she sad as she handed her a slip of paper and went to Gordo.  
  
Gordo's slip if paper said, "Great aunt dies- inherit $400,000." Gordo handed Lizzie the slip and Mrs. Hill explained that they would have to describe their wedding and all the details, like the honeymoon and reception and all the other expenses. Work together, pretend like this is real."  
  
Real? Wow, Mrs. Hill was getting way to interested in this.  
  
"Okay, Lizzie started, where should we start?"  
  
"I don't know," Gordo said. Lizzie noticed his mind was not on economics.  
  
"Gordo, are you okay?" Lizzie asked. She looked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing. So, let's do this," Gordo said, trying to look as if he perked up.  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said as she laughed lightly, "The details say we get married in March in a Catholic Church and have a reception and a 2-week honeymoon. When do we inherit the money?"  
  
"Um," Gordo said, as he looked at his paper, "Not until June."  
  
"Okay, well, why don't we get together tonight at my house and call a few places up to figure out prices and stuff. It says that we need a marriage liscence. So, for now, let's make a list of what we should do when we get to my house, and go from there."  
  
"Okay," Gordo said.  
  
"Okay, I know nothing about Catholic Churches, and I think you are supposed to get married in the bride's hometown, which is Milwaukee, but I say we just get married in Minneapolis, so let's look online for a church in Minneapolis, and see if we can find some sort of estimate on the cost, and then online for an estimate in catering, and then airfares. Where do you want to go?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"When?" Gordo asked.  
  
"For our honeymoon. Where do you think we should go?"  
  
"I don't know. Istanbul," Gordo replied.  
  
"I am serious."  
  
"So am I. It isn't like this is real or anything," Gordo pointed out.  
  
"Well, I say we go somewhere like Paris or Florence or something. It will be easier to find a place to stay and stuff."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good, so tonight, we need to research a catering place, a church, music, cities, airplanes, and hotels. Anything else?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What about your money?"  
  
"What is there to research about it? Money is money. I will invest it or something."  
  
"Fine," Lizzie said, "You are coming to my house, then?"  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said. He was still in another world, and Lizzie supposed that he wanted to be left alone, so that is what she did. The rest of the class, Lizzie made a list of cities that might be a good idea for the honeymoon to be.  
  
Florence, Paris, Barcelona, Rome, New Zealand, Toronto, and the list continued until the bell finally rang. By then, the list had grown to about thirty different places, half of which were added on there for Lizzie's own humor.  
  
The drive home was pretty silent. Gordo sat in the back as Lizzie and Miranda chattered about the day.  
  
Once Miranda was dropped off, Lizzie offered Gordo the front seat, but he refused. Lizzie put on some music thinking it would cheer him up, but he continued to stare out the window.  
  
Once at Lizzie's house, Lizzie set her stuff on the counter and started the assignment as she baked some cookies.  
  
"Okay, while you were in Gordoland, I made a list of the places we could go for our honeymoon. Here," Lizzie said as she handed him the list.  
  
Gordo took the list, and started to read it. The cities were fine with Gordo, but once he reached some of the quirkier ones, like East Lansing or Paris, Texas, Gordo couldn't help but laugh. Reading this list cheered him up. "Ahh, I see you added Istanbul," Gordo remarked.  
  
"Yep. If its where you want to go," Lizzie said, joking.  
  
"Nah, its probably too expensive," Gordo said as he looked back at the list. "I say we go to Greece," Gordo said finally.  
  
"I am fine with that. Any particular reason?"  
  
"Not really, its just a place I have always been curious and sounds more masculine than Paris or Barcelona, not that those are bad places. Besides, this isn't real and Athens is a big town," Gordo said. He seemed more cheery.  
  
"Okay. Athens it is. Coolie! What else? Oh, how much does it cost to get married in a church?"  
  
"That I have no clue about, but can we not just claim that our parents are paying for it?"  
  
"Well, we should probably make up a sum. Once the cookies are ready, we can go to my room and look up prices. I know one loophole we can get out of, though," Lizzie said.  
  
"And that would be what?"  
  
"Well, we can say that my best friend's cousin is a disc jockey and agreed to do it for free," Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay. That works. What about catering?" Gordo said, looking at Lizzie's list of things to do.  
  
I don't know. Let's go upstairs and figure that out. The cookies are ready."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo grabbed some cookies and milk and went upstairs.  
  
Once upstairs, they researched everything and found all the information they could, and found that this wedding would cost around $7,000 if it were really small and really cheap. Lizzie recorded everything with the costs and things as Gordo worked on the computer. "Okay, we are just about finished."  
  
"Uh, Gordo, what about clothes?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Well, the bride usually wears a dress, and the groom wears a tux." Lizzie pointed out.  
  
"Oh, I forgot about that. Let's look that up really quickly." Gordo said as he went to a search engine and pulled up a dress site.  
  
In order to get to the price, one had to answer a lot of questions.  
  
"Okay," Gordo said as he started to read the screen, "What is your hip size?" Gordo said.  
  
"32."  
  
Gordo clicked that number and moved to the next question. "Your waist?"  
  
"30."  
  
"Your breast?" Gordo said, trying to sound professional.  
  
"That is none of your business. I will fill that out, thank you very much." Lizzie and Gordo swapped chairs, so Lizzie was the one directly in front of the computer. "Now, look away," Lizzie said as she clicked on the measurement.  
  
Gordo looked on as Lizzie answered the next few questions, and took notes on everything while she answered the questions about the color, style, and price of the dress she desired. Once all the work was finished, the dress that was the cheapest was about $500 dollars. She then quickly found a bridesmaid dress for a little under $300, and then it was Gordo's turn.  
  
Lizzie went to the bathroom as Gordo looked for tuxedos. By the time she was out, Gordo was finished and found a price. "That was quick," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, well I am renting one."  
  
Now, they could officially stop looking for things to research and start typing their paper. Lizzie typed hers about the wedding and went into as much detail as possible about everything while Gordo looked on. Once it was Gordo's turn, Lizzie watched as Gordo typed about him investing the money into an account and possibly using it for after retirement or in the future. Once it was finished, they printed it.  
  
As everything was printing, Lizzie heard the front door open, and her mom yell, "Lizzie! I'm home!"  
  
"Hi!" Lizzie yelled back. "Gordo is here," Lizzie added.  
  
There was a long pause from downstairs. Finally, Jo said, "Oh? What are you doing?"  
  
"Homework. We are almost finished," Lizzie said.  
  
The next thing she knew, Jo entered Lizzie's room.  
  
"Hey, Gordo. How are you?" Jo asked.  
  
"I am doing fine, Mrs. McGuire. How are you?"  
  
"Good. What homework is this?"  
  
"Economics project," Lizzie said. "The teacher is crazy. The whole quarter is this huge project."  
  
"Oh, cool. Would you like to stay for dinner, Gordo?"  
  
"Uh, sure, I would love to stay?" Gordo said.  
  
"Okay. Well, it should be ready in about an hour. Have fun!"  
  
"Thanks," Lizzie said.  
  
Jo left the room and Lizzie and Gordo collected everything from the floor.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie asked finally.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why were you acting so weird today? Were you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh, I have had a lot on my mind lately." Gordo said. It was the truth.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I guess I can see what you are saying. I have had a lot on my mind, too," Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we all have, with college around the corner and everything," Gordo said. He wasn't really thinking about college.  
  
"So you were thinking about college today?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Gordo lied.  
  
"Wow. You still want to go to NYU, right?" Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo was about to answer, but just then, the phone rang. Lizzie rolled her eyes as she went to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie? Hey, this is Justin from last night." The person on the other line said.  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
AN- Review while I leave you in suspense! 


	9. Ch 9

AN- Thanks for the fabulous reviews! I would like to say that I read most of the stories, but don't review them, but you are all doing great work!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Dreams  
  
"Justin!" Lizzie said. Gordo looked disappointed at this, but tried to hide it. "How are you?"  
  
"I am well, thank you. How are you?" Justin said.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Anyway, I called you to ask you if you and a few of your friends want to come and tour UCLA this weekend. There is a huge college tour thing and it should be fun."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "That sounds fun. I will ask my friends." That caught Gordo's attention.  
  
"Cool. I will see you there. It starts around noon and it is an all day event because it isn't just touring, it is other stuff. Bye!" And with that he hung up.  
  
Confused, Lizzie hung up the phone. "What did Justin want?"  
  
"He wanted to see if we wanted to come to this college fair thing on Saturday at UCLA. You interested?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Sure. I am not applying there, but it couldn't hurt to see the campus," Gordo replied. Gordo could tell Lizzie looked hurt about what the call ended up being about, but inside he felt really relieved. "You want to call Miranda and ask her?"  
  
"Sure." Lizzie called Miranda and Miranda said she could come and they decided to meet and go together. Gordo volunteered to drive. After Lizzie hung up the phone, Gordo and Lizzie talked for a while about the project and school and then finally, dinner was ready, so they ate dinner. After dinner, Lizzie dropped Gordo off at his house.  
  
Gordo looked as if he was about to tell Lizzie something, but at the last minute decided not to. Lizzie brushed this off as Gordo taking a brief trip to Gordoland again and went home.  
  
That night, Lizzie had the strangest dream. Lizzie was in a dark alley and confused until a strange man appeared. The man appeared to be middle aged and he had red hair. Lizzie thought this character looked strikingly familiar. Suddenly, the man spoke.  
  
"Remember your past. Watch out for your friend." Lizzie listened as the man repeated this over and over again until he disappeared. The next morning, Lizzie woke up confused. What was he talking about?  
  
Lizzie woke up the next morning forgetting about the dream. Miranda, running late, picked Lizzie up and then Gordo. As soon as they got to school, they went on to their separate classes. As soon as school was over, Miranda came over to them excitedly and exclaimed, "I have some good news for you. I will tell you in the car," as she ran ahead of them.  
  
"What do you think that was about?" Lizzie asked Gordo.  
  
"I don't know, but I guess we are about to find out." Gordo said as they walked behind Miranda to her car.  
  
As soon as everyone was in the car, Miranda started the car and exclaimed, "Okay, so you know that Life class I was telling you about?"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo nodded.  
  
"Well," she continued, "This guy in there, Suki Robinson, was talking about this party happening on Friday night and he invited me to come," Miranda said excitedly.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other. "Suki? Isn't he a member of a cult or something?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah, that is what I thought, but he is a totally nice guy, and I think the party should be interesting. Anyway, do you want to come?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No offence, but I would rather not come. Nothing against you, but I wouldn't feel comfortable. In fact, Miranda, I am not sure I want you to go, Miranda," Lizzie said, trying to help her friend. Suki was bad news.  
  
"Lizzie, I can take care of myself. I am not a baby. Suki is a nice guy; in fact Suki is my friend. You know what? I think you are jealous because you didn't get a direct invite from Suki. I am going to that party, and no one can or will stop me." Miranda said as she started to cry.  
  
The rest of the car ride was silent. Once Miranda reached Gordo's house, Lizzie and Gordo exited the car. As they left, Miranda said, "Good bye!" and stormed away angrily.  
  
"What was that all about?" Gordo asked watching as Miranda drove away.  
  
"I don't know. I just. . .Suki does not exactly have the best reputation. He is an outsider in the worst was and I don't think he is a good influence on anyone . . ." Lizzie trailed off.  
  
"I understand. Suki is really sketchy. He used to go to my synagogue when he was younger and more spiritual, but then he stopped being religious and I heard he joined a cult or something," Gordo said.  
  
"I heard the same, and maybe it is just a rumor, but I can't help but worry about this."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo went to work on the project and then Lizzie went home. For the next two days, Miranda kept making excuses as why she didn't need a ride home, so it was just Gordo and Lizzie. Lizzie felt guilty for what she said, because Suki was probably just a harmless guy, and she honestly missed her friendship with Miranda.  
  
Friday night rolled around, and Gordo and Lizzie decided to go ahead and work on their homework. Gordo left after dinner and Lizzie started to watch a movie and drift to sleep. She was having the same dream again when she was suddenly jerked out of slumber with the telephone ringing. A few minutes later, her mom came in and handed her the telephone.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie said groggily and confused.  
  
"Lizzie? Lizzie? This is Mr. Sanchez. Have you seen Miranda tonight?" He sounded like he was really worried. 


	10. Ch 10

AN- She's back! Okay, so now, I should have more time to update. Yay for me! Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
The Night That Came and Went  
^Some Unknown Place, Present Day^  
  
"Hey! What's up, L? What is that you are watching?" A young man asked his friend.  
  
"Nothing much. I am just watching my crystal ball," 'L' said as he took a sip of some liquid that looked very green.  
  
"Oooh! Anything interesting to watch?" The friend asked as he took a seat next to his friend, eagerly looking at the screen.  
  
"Ehh, I have seen better. The blonde girl is so clueless, though."  
  
"Oh, Luke, always looking for excitement," the friend said as he looked back at the screen. "What is going on?"  
  
"Well, Charlie, if you must know, this girl is one of the people I talked to on my last trip to Earth. She is nice, and a lot of what I have said is happening, but tonight is pivotal. Perhaps I should start at the beginning," Luke said and he told Charlie what he said to Lizzie McGuire, and Charlie listened intently.  
  
"What is so important about tonight?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Well, so far, her brother has had an accident, her friend Gordo, obsesses over her, and a friend is about to be in grave danger."  
  
"Oh! Danger? What kind?"  
  
"The most unexpected kind there is, Charlie, the most unexpected kind," Luke told Charlie. "Just watch."  
  
^Lizzie's House, Present Day^  
  
"Have you seen Miranda tonight?" the voice echoed in her ears. Her mind rushed through what could have happened. "Lizzie? Are you there?"  
  
"Yes, I am sorry, Mr. Sanchez. I have not seen Miranda today. Have you tried calling Suki Robinson's? I think she might be there."  
  
"Thank you so much, Lizzie," Mr. Sanchez said as he hung up the phone immediately.  
  
As Lizzie turned her phone off, she tried to think of where Miranda could be. Almost immediately called Gordo, forgetting about the time.  
  
"Hello?" Gordo's voice said on the other end. It was obvious that Lizzie had woken him up.  
  
"Gordo? This is Lizzie and- "  
  
"Lizzie? Hey! It is 2 in the morning! Why are you calling are you okay?"  
  
"Oh, Gordo, I don't know! Mr. Sanchez just called and asked if I knew where Miranda was, which means she isn't home from the party. Gordo, what if she is hurt? Gordo- what if she is dead?" Lizzie squeaked as she started to cry.  
  
"Lizzie, calm down! Miranda is a smart girl! Probably nothing happened to her. Just in case, I am coming over to pick you up and we will start to look for her. Okay?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, as if Gordo could see her. "Okay. Please hurry, Gordo."  
  
"I will be right over," Gordo said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Lizzie woke her parents up to explain what was happening, and they got up and agreed to answer any phone calls. Five minutes later, Lizzie heard the doorbell ring, and she knew it was Gordo, and they left together.  
  
They figured their first try should be Suki's house, so they went to that house, only no one seemed to be there, and the lights were all out. Gordo got out of the car anyway, and knocked on the door, and as he expected, no one answered.  
  
After that house, they tried to think of people to call. The first person they could think of was Ethan. They called over to his house, and his step- mother answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She said, tiredly.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Craft? This is Lizzie McGuire. May I please speak to Ethan?"  
  
"Sure! Hold on," she said. She heard a few murmurs and then silence, and then they finally heard another phone pick up.  
  
"Hello?" Ethan said groggily.  
  
"Ethan. Hi, this is Lizzie. I am sorry to bother you but have you by any chance seen Miranda tonight?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Miranda? Um, I don't think so. Is she okay?"  
  
"I don't know. Nobody can find her."  
  
"That is not good. Can I help?"  
  
"No, you don't have to help, just if you hear anything call me on my cell phone."  
  
"Sure thing, Liz," Ethan said and he hung up.  
  
Just as Lizzie hung up, her cell phone rang, and the number looked unfamiliar.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. This is Sam Robinson from school."  
  
"Who?" Lizzie asked as if she were annoyed.  
  
"Sam Robinson. Maybe you know me. Some people call me Suki."  
  
Suki. "Oh, hey, Suki," she said and she glanced at Gordo, who looked back at her.  
  
"Hi. I got this number from Miranda's cell phone, and I figured perhaps you could pass this information on to her parents. Miranda is in the hospital right now."  
  
"What? How?" Lizzie said, alarmed. 


	11. Ch 11

AN- Sorry it has been a while since I last updated this story. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Hospital  
  
"Well, Miranda was in a car accident. I was taking her home after a party and there was an intersection and a car speeding toward the intersection, and it ran the light. The car hit the passenger's side, and I was the driver, and I am fine, but Miranda is in a coma."  
  
"What?! How could this have happened?"  
  
"Listen, Lizzie, I have to go, but please call her parents and explain what happened," Suki said as he hung up the phone.  
  
Lizzie hung up her phone. "Gordo, Miranda is in a coma at the hospital. She was in a car accident. I have to call her parents. Drive to the hospital."  
  
Gordo started driving toward the hospital as Lizzie called Miranda's parents. They rushed to the hospital as well. Lizzie also called her parents, and they said they would come to the hospital too.  
  
Once they came to the hospital and found Miranda, she was still in a coma. She was hurt very badly and the doctors said she probably would not wake up any time soon. Lizzie and Gordo were stuck in the waiting room as Miranda's parents talked to the doctor. Lizzie was crying on Gordo's shoulder. "Oh, Gordo, this is all our fault. We should have never let her go to that party. What if she dies? Suki needs to go to jail."  
  
"Lizzie, this was not Suki's fault. Really, I talked to a few people. Lizzie, listen to me, this is not Suki's fault. This is not anyone's fault," Gordo said.  
  
"What are we supposed to do, Gordo?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Lizzie, I don't think there is anything you can do, except hope that Miranda is okay," Gordo said as he put his arm around Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie let her head rest on his shoulder as she cried to herself, and for Miranda. A few minutes later, Lizzie's mom interrupted the silence. "Lizzie, honey, I know you are worried about Miranda, but I really think you should get some sleep."  
  
"But, mom, I really don't want to sleep by myself. I really need a friend right now," Lizzie said.  
  
"Uh, Mrs. McGuire, Lizzie can come to my house and sleep over there," Gordo suggested.  
  
Lizzie smiled at Gordo, "I would like that."  
  
Gordo and Lizzie looked up at Mrs. McGuire, waiting for an answer. "Are your parents home?"  
  
"My mom is home, Mrs. McGuire. She is sound asleep. She won't mind, though," Gordo said.  
  
Jo looked at her daughter. She didn't want to worsen the situation, and she trusted Gordo. "All right, Gordo. You are a really great friend to Lizzie," she said and she smiled at Gordo.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. McGuire. Come on, Lizzie. I think it is time to go to sleep," Gordo said as he stood up. Lizzie stood up with him.  
  
$%$%$  
  
Lizzie ended up sleeping on Gordo's bed while Gordo slept on the floor. They didn't really sleep that night, however. Instead they lay down, scared for Miranda in silence. At some point, they eventually fell asleep, but the sleep was broken, as Lizzie had a nightmare about Miranda, and ended up screaming in the middle of the night. Gordo got up and woke up Lizzie. "Are you okay, McGuire?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Miranda. Where is she?" Lizzie asked, not fully awake.  
  
"Miranda is in the hospital, Lizzie. She is in a coma. She will be alright, Lizzie," Gordo said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Gordo, I am scared. I don't want Miranda to die," Lizzie said.  
  
"No one wants her to die, and she probably will not die," Gordo said.  
  
"Who would do this to her?" Lizzie asked, still shaking.  
  
"I don't know. We probably will never know."  
  
"Well, whoever it is, he is a really awful person," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo nodded his head. "Lizzie, are you going to be alright? Is there anything I can do to help you get some sleep?"  
  
"Gordo, please just stay with me here on the bed. Maybe your presence will be of some comfort."  
  
"Okay, Lizzie," Gordo said and he got into bed with Lizzie. She put her head on his chest, and tried to fall asleep again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN- Please review! I will update as soon as possible, but don't get mad if it takes longer. 


	12. Ch 12

AN- I am really sorry it has taken me such a long time to update this! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really do appreciate them! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Life  
  
Lizzie woke up and couldn't help but smile when she found Gordo sleeping next to her. She debated about whether or not to wake him up. She decided to just watch him sleep instead. He was such a peaceful sleeper.  
  
A few minutes later, she remembered last night and about Miranda. How was she. She woke Gordo up, "Gordo, wake up!" Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo slowly opened his eyes and noticed Lizzie next to him, "Hey," he said.  
  
"Good morning. Should we go to the hospital?"  
  
"Whoa! Calm down, Lizzie! Let me wake up for a few minutes!"  
  
"I am sorry! I just want to make sure Miranda is okay. I am worried she didn't make it," Lizzie said.  
  
"I know, I know. We are all worried about her. Why don't we get dressed and head down to the hospital, okay?" Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head.  
  
Gordo got up from his bed and noticed Lizzie wasn't moving, "Listen, I realize you are worried and all, but can i have just a little privacy so i can get dressed?"  
  
Lizzie looked at him, "Yeah, I am sorry. Where would you like me to go?"  
  
"Why don't you go downstairs and get something to eat. I will meet you down there in a few, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said. Lizzie was wearing what she wore the day before, while looking for Miranda. She left Gordo's room and went downstairs. No one seemed to be around.  
  
There was a note on the table: Hey, David-we are at work, sorry we left before talking to you and Lizzie. Call me if you hear anything about Miranda. I love you. -Mom  
  
Lizzie went to the cabinet for some cereal. She decided on Raisen Bran and ate while waiting for Gordo.  
  
Gordo appeared a few minutes later, fully dressed. He grabbed a banana and sat down next to Lizzie.  
  
"You know, Gordo, if Miranda dies, you are pretty much all I have left," Lizzie said.  
  
"Don't think like that, Liz. You don't have any reason to think like that," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I don't know what to think. This whole thing is overwhelming," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm here. I will always be here for you, Lizzie," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo ans smiled, "Thanks, Gordo. You are a great friend!" Lizzie said and she gave him a hug.  
  
"Well, I try to be," Gordo said.  
  
A few minutes later, they left for the hospital. Lizzie called her parents on the way to let them know she was okay. They told her to take her she could come home when she wanted.   
  
At the hospital, they found nothing, except that Miranda was still in her coma. Miranda's parents were there. They almost looked dead, they were so sleep deprived.  
  
Lizzie was so disappointed, Gordo offered to take her for a walk around the hospital. Lizzie reluctantly agreed, thinking it was weird walking in the hospital.  
  
"Come on, Lizzie, I want to show you something," Gordo said.   
  
Lizzie followed him as thy walked through the hospital, and even going on a different floor.   
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see," Gordo said.   
  
Once they stopped on a floor and stayed there, Lizzie noticed they were on the maternity floor of the hospital. "Gordo, do you know someone who is having a baby?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
"Of course not! I was just asking because you were the one who took me here," Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo kept walking and Lizzie kept following until he stopped. Right in front of the newborn infants. Lizzie looked at Gordo waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Look at them!" Gordo finally said.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, nodding her head, "babies."  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said, dissappointingly, "not long ago you dragged me over here to look at babies. I didn't complain."  
  
"Gordo, the circumstances were a little bit different," Lizzie tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but hear me out," Gordo started, "Look at these babies. They are helpless, screaming, cold, and stupid."  
  
"Right, okay, Gordo can we go now?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Lizzie, this is life. This is what we were put on earth to do, create more life. These people may not be much now, but give them a few years, and they could be like us," Gordo said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean we were like this once, helpless in a blanket. Look at that baby over there! Yeah, that one in the pink! She could grow up and be best friends with that baby over there," Gordo said, pointing at another baby.  
  
"I don't see your point."  
  
"And look at the baby in the incubator over there. She is even more helpless right now, with her life at stake! She can still grow up and be best friends with those two babies I pointed out. Her parents have hope for her," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie said nothing. This still wasn't all coming together.  
  
"Lizzie, everyone of these babies are miracles. Some of them still need miracles right now. That baby in the incubator is just like the other babies. It just needs a little more hope than distraught. Miranda is like that in that she needs hope. She needs us to have hope for her. She may need a miracle, but at the same time, she is a miracle. She is alive right now. She may be helpless, but she is alive. So, I know this seems really weird that I take you here, but just think about it. Have hope for Miranda, and while you're at it, have hope for this baby. This baby needs to grow up and have friends just like you to watch out for them."  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo and thought for a moment, "Gordo, you are really random sometimes," Lizzie finally said.  
  
"Thanks," Gordo said.  
  
"But, I think that is why I like you so much. Thank you."  
  
Gordo smiled, "You're welcome."  
  
After a few more minutes, Lizzie and Gordo continued their walk. As they walked away from the babies, Gordo put his arm around Lizzie and kissed her on the forehead, "Everything is going to be okay. Just have hope," Gordo repeated.  
  
"I have hope," Lizzie said, "I just worry."  
  
"Want to see if we can go visit Miranda? I mean, I know she isn't awake, but maybe she can somehow tell if we talk to her."  
  
Lizzie smiled, "I think I would like that."  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
AN-Please review! 


	13. Ch 13

AN- Yeah, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I am still debating about whether I should still update this. I've had what feels like never-ending writers block.  
  
I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Future  
  
Three months passed since Miranda's accident and in those months, Lizzie went on the most thought-provoking journey of her life. It all sparked in those moments with Gordo. In that time, she decided she loved her best friend. It was hard because she felt like she couldn't talk with anyone about it. Every time she was with Gordo, though, he would take her breath away. She couldn't decide if he liked her back because he was sending her mixed messages. Being with him, though, and spending time with him made her curious. She felt different when she was around him, but things weren't different. They were the same.  
  
At this point, the project in Economics was coming to a close and they were given their final situation. Mrs. Hill had become crazier over the time and kept giving them crazy situations. For example, a few months ago, the situation was that Lizzie wanted to buy chickens and Gordo didn't. Together financially, they had to come up with a compromise. It was crazy, and most of the times amusing, but they were both ready for that class to be over.  
  
One afternoon, Gordo was giving Lizzie a ride home from school. Miranda was staying behind to finish something for the art fair that was going to be held the next week.  
  
They were almost at Lizzie's house when all the sudden, for the first time in months, Lizzie felt the pain she had and got the dizzy feeling. She was touching her head when Gordo looked over, "Lizzie are you okay?" he asked, worried about his friend.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "I jus have a headache, that's all" and she decided she would just take some Tylenol when she got home.  
  
Gordo frowned sympathetically, "Aw, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"No," Lizzie said, "I mean, let's just go inside and see what our final situation for economics is."  
  
"You mean you don't already know?"  
  
"Nope," Lizzie said, "She handed it to me as we were walking out of class."  
  
Gordo shrugged as they both went inside Lizzie's house and into Lizzie's room. There, Lizzie took out the sheet of paper and started to read out loud as they sat down on her bed.  
  
"Two weeks after a romantic, drunk evening in your apartment, Lizzie takes a pregnancy test and discovers that it is positive. The wedding is not for another six months, but you both decide to elope within the week. You decide to fly to Las Vegas and your total budget for this whole trip is $2000. What are you going to do? A year from now, how will your taxes differ? Will you consider investing in stocks? How will you re-evaluate your budget?"  
  
After she read it, she looked at Gordo and rolled her eyes. Mrs. Hill had to be the most insane person either of them had ever met. "So," Lizzie said, in a teasing voice, "You got your fiancée in trouble, eh?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "What can I say? I guess even after that fight between our parents, you losing your job and getting in back, and you cheating on me, we still have the romance."  
  
Lizzie smiled. Gordo was so funny and such a great person, "Yeah, and now we have a baby. What do we do?"  
  
"We elope," Gordo said.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head dreamily. In her mind, she was imagining her wedding and it all seemed so perfect. She could see everything about it. . .but the groom.  
  
She leaned back so she was lying on her bed. Gordo soon joined her, "What's the matter? Still have that headache?" he asked propping his arm up and looking at her.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head, "Yeah, and it's getting worse."  
  
"Do you want any Advil or Tylenol or something?"  
  
Lizzie nodded her head and closed her eyes, "Thank you."  
  
Gordo got up and went to get her some medicine. He knew where the McGuire's kept the medicine because this was like his second home. He got her two Tylenol and some water from the kitchen and came upstairs to find her sleeping. He left the water and Tylenol beside her and covered her up in a blanket. After that, he noticed that the left her notebook and its contents scattered on the floor and to help her, he decided to organize it for her. As he picked up the sheets, she noticed she had little doodles on the sides of her notes. Then, he saw something that he never thought he'd see. One of the doodles in her notebook read, "I Love Gordo," and right as he picked up the paper, he didn't notice Lizzie. For the exact moment that he saw that, Lizzie's headache became stronger than ever and she jolted up. She looked at Gordo, who was staring at something, and the pain was getting worse, "Gordo?" she asked.  
  
Gordo jumped when he heard Lizzie. Slowly, he looked up at her and automatically blushed.  
  
"Gordo?" she repeated, looking confused, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I. . ." Gordo tried to say, but couldn't complete his thought. He was speechless because of what he read. Did Lizzie really love him?  
  
Lizzie looked at him impatiently and curiously and noticed he was reading something, "What's that you are reading?"  
  
Gordo looked down at his hands and noticed he was still holding the paper that said, "I love Gordo." He immediately dropped it, "Oh, nothing," he said.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. Come on, seriously, what was it?"  
  
Finally Gordo gave in and handed her the paper. He would have handed her another piece of paper, but he accidentally grabbed the right piece of paper. Lizzie took it from his hands and looked at him and then the paper, "Why are you reading my history notes?" she asked.  
  
"I wasn't" he said, thinking maybe she didn't see the "I love Gordo" part.  
  
Lizzie looked at him suspiciously, "Are you sure that you are okay?"  
  
Gordo looked around and shrugged. What he okay? That was difficult to answer because he didn't know how he was feeling. If Lizzie loved him, he felt okay, but if this was some sort of joke or something, then he didn't know. He was confused. He got up from the floor and walked toward Lizzie. Not knowing what to do next, he slowly knelt down and looked at Lizzie, who was now more confused than ever. Slowly, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood back up, awkwardly, "Er, feel better, Lizzie," he said and he walked out of the room.  
  
Lizzie watched as he walked out of her room feeling a mixture of confusion and awkwardness. What was going on? The weirdest part of the whole thing was, as soon as the kiss hit her, the pain she was feeling so intensely before had vanished.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
AN- What will happen next? 


	14. Ch 14

AN- I am going to continue this story as well as my other one but I did delete Knowing Me, Knowing You. Three stories are too much when I can barely update the two I have.  
  
Okay, so what has happened that the fortune teller saw so far?  
  
Family member accident, someone she knew got into an accident, someone is in love with her.  
  
What hasn't happened: She hasn't married the same guy twice, she hasn't befriended an enemy nor has a friend deceived her, also she hasn't discovered who loves her. Well, one of those is about to change.   
  
I don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
What Ever Happened to Justin?  
  
Remember Justin? Yeah, because of the hecticness with Miranda, Lizzie never went to that party and hardly remembered Justin…until he called her the afternoon Gordo kissed her. Ironic how things work out the way they do, right?  
  
"Lizzie?" He said.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"This is Justin. Justin Foreman from UCLA? We talked last fall about you looking at UCLA?"  
  
"Justin?" Lizzie said, and the name rang a bell, "Oh, right. Justin! I haven't talked to you in a while."  
  
"I know. I heard about your friend, though. How is she doing?"  
  
"She's a lot better."  
  
"That's good. Hey, my father is holding this benefit ball thing at our house tomorrow night. I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming."  
  
"A benefit ball?" Lizzie said, honestly not up for that, not after the whole Gordo kissing her thing.  
  
"Yeah," Justin said, "I can pick you up early and we can get a dress if you'd like."  
  
Lizzie forgot how rich this guy was. She knew this would make her father happy because of the connection, "Sure," she said, yawning.  
  
"Cool. I'll pick you up around four tomorrow. Get some sleep, Liz."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said.  
  
A few minutes later, she hung up the phone. She had a date the next night.  
  
A few minutes later, the phone rang again, and it was Gordo, "Hey, Lizzie," he said, and she could tell he was nervous.  
  
"Hey, Gordo," she said; now feeling guilty about talking to Justin and agreeing to date him after he kissed her. This was something she actually wanted to pursue and going out with Justin wasn't helping her pursue her goal.  
  
"Hey, listen, so about this wedding," he said.  
  
"Wedding?" Lizzie said, an then she remembered the project, "Oh right. What about it?"  
  
"I was looking it up and what do you say we fly in November? The rates are cheaper and that way we can spend a longer time on our honeymoon and still have money left."  
  
"Okay, Gordo," Lizzie said, getting her headache again, "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow?"  
  
"Okay. Your place or mine?"  
  
"No, I mean in class. I can't meet up after school tomorrow."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I have to go to this ball with Justin."  
  
"Justin? That guy from UCLA?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The rich kid?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you were still friends."  
  
"Well, he just called me up."  
  
"Wait tomorrow is a Thursday. They have a ball on a weeknight?"  
  
Lizzie sighed. This was so hard for her. She didn't even want to go to the stupid ball. She would have rather gone to see Gordo as to what the kiss was about, "Listen Gordo," Lizzie said, "I am going to be completely honest with you, okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Gordo said, rolling his eyes.   
  
"I am not seeing Justin because I want to see him, okay? Maybe three months ago, things would have been different, but I haven't talked to the guy in three months. Believe me, I would rather be with you any day, okay?"  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said, "I don't really care what you do with your afternoon, okay? I don't care what you do tomorrow, the next day after that, or the day after that. If you want to, you can see Justin every single day of your life. You don't have to lie to me to make me happy because all I want is for you to be happy, okay? If Justin makes you happy, that is fine with me."  
  
"Gordo, you know that's not true," she said, with tears streaming down her face, "Because you know you care. If you didn't care so much, then why did you kiss me?"  
  
"What. . .what are you talking about?" Gordo said, calming down a little.  
  
"You know what I am talking about. When you were at my house earlier today, you kissed me."  
  
"That. . . that was nothing Lizzie, okay? It meant nothing more than a friendly kiss, okay?"  
  
"Well," Lizzie said, "believe it or not, it meant something to me, okay? If it meant nothing to you, then why did you do it?"  
  
"Lizzie…" Gordo started, "Please don't go to this ball. I don't want know that you are with Justin when you could be with me."  
  
"Oh, so now I do mean something to you."  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said, pausing, "I kissed you earlier today because I love you, okay? There, I said it. Are you happy? I loved you when I saw you with Justin the first time, and I love you even more now."  
  
Lizzie didn't know what to say. It was like this was exactly what she wanted him to say, but not this way, "If you loved me so much," she said, still crying, "then why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Gordo sighed, "That's it, Lizzie. I'm coming to your house and we are talking about this face to face."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"I'll be over there in a few minutes."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and curled up in her bed. Now, she didn't know what to do. Gordo said what she wanted to say and she didn't say anything back. What was that supposed to mean? Something told her that she should call Justin and say she couldn't go. That was the only fair thing to do. She decided to wait, though, to see what Gordo had to say.  
  
A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang and Lizzie went downstairs to get it, "Hey," she said, opening it and seeing it was Gordo. Her headache was getting stronger by the heartbeat.  
  
Gordo looked at her and could tell that she had just finished crying, "Hi," he said, but he stayed outside.  
  
"Want to go for a walk?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lizzie stepped outside and closed the door behind her. They started toward the sidewalk by the street, and there was an awkward silence for a while. Finally, Lizzie decided to say something, "So you love me, huh?" she said.  
  
Gordo shrugged, "Yeah, I do."  
  
Lizzie sighed as she stuck her hands in her pockets, "Since when have you felt this way?"  
  
"A while," he said.  
  
"Gordo," Lizzie said, stopping her walk, "what's going to happen to us?"  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, looking back at her.  
  
"I mean, what happens now?"  
  
Gordo shrugged, "I don't know. I guess we stay friends."  
  
"Do you think that would work?"  
  
"Well, we can make it work. Do you love me?"  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, "I love you, too."  
  
"Well," Gordo said, "maybe we should act on these feelings."  
  
"But what if they fail?"  
  
"That doesn't mean our friendship will fail."  
  
"So are you saying we should go out?"  
  
"Well, what about Justin?"  
  
"I don't care about Justin."  
  
"But you care about me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then," Gordo said, and he took her hand, "maybe we should do this."  
  
Lizzie looked down at their hands and looked into Gordo's eyes and smiled, "I won't go to the ball with Justin."  
  
Gordo smiled, "Good," and with that he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Lizzie felt a certain pain from her head go away as she kissed back and suddenly everything felt so clear.  
  
When they pulled back they both looked at each other and out of nowhere they both started laughing, "You know, I've been waiting for a long time to do that," Gordo said.  
  
"Well, I've been waiting for you to kiss me for a long time, too. Now all I need to do is explain to Justin that I can't go to his ball."  
  
"Yeah and then we can plan our honeymoon."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked a little longer and walked back to Lizzie's house, "Want me to give you a ride to school?"  
  
"Sure," Lizzie said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo kissed one last time before Lizzie went into her room and dropped to her bed. She knew what she had to do. She had to call Justin and tell him the truth.  
  
"Justin?" She said, "This is Lizzie."  
  
"Oh, hey," he said, "what's up?"  
  
"About tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I told my parents that you were coming with me and they are so excited. They really like your family, Lizzie."  
  
"Yeah, well…"  
  
"And luckily, I really like their daughter."  
  
Lizzie sighed, feeling guilty, "Justin, I can't go with you tomorrow."  
  
"What? Why not?" Justin asked.  
  
"Because," Lizzie said, "I don't think it would be fair to my boyfriend."  
  
"Your…boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What if we went as just friends?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Lizzie. . .please? I'll take you home by midnight."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Lizzie, come on? You'll be doing me a huge favor."  
  
Lizzie sighed, they were going as only friends, right, "Fine."  
  
"Thank you, Liz. I'll pick you up at four so you can get a dress. My treat."  
  
"Okay," Lizzie said, not knowing how she was going to explain this to Gordo.  
  
"Great. See you then." 


End file.
